


Without you

by Loneremo90



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, yuri loves yuuri so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneremo90/pseuds/Loneremo90
Summary: Yuuri is going away for a vacation; Yuri cries.





	Without you

"I don't want you to leave, love. I want you to stay here, in Russia with me."

"I will come back in two months," Yuuri assured soothly to his Russian lover, caressing his pale, wet cheek with his leather-gloved hand. "I promise I'll visit you at the rink with everyone else."

"I don't think I can last a minute without you," 

"Yuri.."

Yuri looked at the Japanese, teary-eyed. God, he hates it when he's emotional. Emotions make him weak and fragile. Yuri bit his upper lip to prevent himself from sobbing. "Just promise me you'll text and call me when you get back. I will be waiting."

Yuuri frowned then smile a bit, pulling the young Russian in his arms. Yuri couldn't help to let his tears spill on Yuuri's shoulder. He loves Yuuri and only Yuuri, and the thought of not being with him in Russia wrecks him.

"I know you will, Yura," Yuuri whispered to his ear, voice quivering. "I'm going to miss you crazy, too, and I will text and call you."

Yuri choked a sob as he holds Yuuri tighter outside the airport station. "I'm missing you already, my love."


End file.
